Cary
Cary is a Werewolf, and a distant relative of Klaus' Father and his family. It is confirmed by Niklaus Mikaelson that he is a direct descended from Klaus' Father through one of his children, who survived Mikael's slaughterings against the Werewolf family. After a 1000 years, Klaus' relatives found their way to him, through the news of his child. After Klaus found out of his Werewolf family, he went to Kieran to help him protect them from the Vampires. History Nothing is known about Cary, except he is a direct descendant of Niklaus' Father. The Originals Tv Series Season One In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Cary is first seen running away from Diego and other night walkers after Klaus' decision to order the slaughter of the werewolves. The group of wolves are quickly caught, although Elijah, steps in, pulling Diego away from him and orders the vampires away, he and Rebekah having heed Hayley's request to save them. Elijah threatens Diego who turns to leave, and Cary wakes up and asks to know who they were. Elijah notices something and he walks forwards and touches the ring attached to a chain on his necklace. Later on, when Elijah and Rebekah arrive home, he shows Klaus the rings and tells him that they questioned Cary, who knew of the legend of "the Hybrid", and that he was part of Klaus's father's bloodline. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Cary and his family members of Werewolf's were being bought into St. Anne's Church by Kieran the church's priest. He brought them to the church to keep them safe when Davina was ill. When Klaus appears with Hayley and brings Kieran food to his Werewolf family, Cary sees Klaus. Hayley quickly knows they are Werewolves and Klaus tells her they are his blood and family to him and their child. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, it is revealed that the ring Cary had around his neck was not just Klaus' mothers ring, but it was also a Moonlight Ring that was given to Klaus' father as a way of freeing him off the Werewolf curse needing to turn on a Full Moon. It is also revealed that Cary is not just a descended of Niklaus' Father but a direct descended from his father, making him and Niklaus Mikaelson kind of brothers. Cary will reappear in The Big Uneasy. Personality TBA Physical Appearance TBA Name Cary is an English name of Germanic, Old Welsh, and English origin. ' From English roots, its meaning is ''from the River Cary; from the pleasant stream. ' Appearances * ''Reigning Pain in New Orleans * Apres Moi, Le Deluge * The Big Uneasy Gallery Cary01.png Cary02.png Carywolf.jpg The_Originals_S01E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1155.jpg 1x09CaryElijahRebekah.jpg Trivia * Cary is a distant relative of Klaus' father. * Cary was saved from Klaus and Marcel's vampires by Elijah and Rebekah in Reigning Pain in New Orleans. * He wore a ring on a chain around his neck that Elijah recognized as having once belonged to Esther. * Cary and other members of his pack came to New Orleans to see Hayley for themselves when they heard rumors about her pregnancy. * Klaus asks Kieran to protect his Werewolf family from his vampires, in which he will. * Klaus and Cary will interact for the first time in The Big Uneasy. References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Recurring Characters